Earth 35 - Timeline
Timeline 900 Ante Imperium *The Old Empire Falls apart. An age of destruction and darkness begins. *The Ogers rule an empire in the South West. *Giants rule in the North West. *Ghouls rule in the North East. *Dragons are left unchecked in the South East. 800 Ante Imperium: *A group of survivors found the city that will eventually be called Ealdon. Their king, Brom Goldeye, fights a war with the giants. *The Oger Empire consolidates control of the area surrounding their territory. This consists of most of southern Flusfeld. *The wandering tribes of Panahandeh learn ritualistic ways to be safe from the Ghouls. 700 Ante Imperium: *Some of the tribes of the Panahandeh settle down into cities east of the Iron Hills. These individual settled Panahandeh city states form the region called the Marah. **One of the tribes of the Panahandeh settle in the city of Khezanel. *The various peoples of the forest-dwelling people of Staet form three clans, the Sylvans, the Walders, and Shucong. *A group of Nigerian survivors found the city of Ailewu. Eventually they spread to the surrounding area which comes to be called Obodo *A tribe of exiles is formed. They settle a vast swath of territory creating a trade route between the people of Ealdon, the Forestfolk, and the people of proto-Austark. They call it the Wayland. They become know as the Waelanders. *The region that will one day be called northern Flusfeld is a group of small states of farmers. They are fairly wealthy but lack cohesion. They are called the Riverlands. Soon they are conquered by the Oger empire. *The people of proto-Austark are unified in the Oligarchy of Aspaatal. *The Caeldons are unified under King Aedvard. *The northern Lytimonic city-states are briefly unified by Wendel the Bold *Wendel the Bold's domain is sacked by the Ogers. *The city of Khezanel forms an empire. They conquer much of the Marah. *The Oger Empire conquers the fringes of the Wayland. They promise not to invade further but the Waylanders have to send them tribute in the form of 500 human slaves each year. 600 Ante Imperium: *After a war with the Caeldonic Kingdom the Ogers take some territory in southern Caeldon and earn a permanent tribute of 1000 human slaves a year. *The Oger Emperor Ugghra gets a pet dragon to symbolize his power. This starts a trend of dragon raising by other powerful cities and kingdoms, including Khenzanel. *The city of Sarukh is founded. *The empire of Khenzanel conquers many islands in the central sea. *After a war with the Caeldonic Kingdom the Ogers take some territory in southern Caeldon and earn a permanent tribute of 1000 human slaves a year. *Panahandeh conquers the Iron Hills. *A kingdom is formed on the border of the Riverlands and what will someday be called the Stormhills. It is called Leistung. *The empire of Khenzanel conquers Ailewu and the surrounding region called Obodo. *The empire of Panahandeh conquers Aspaatal. The general who does so starts a civil war. *The Oger Emperor Lugnadg wages war on the Panahandeh *The empire of Khenzanel conquers the divided Panahandeh . 500 Ante Imperium: *The city of Emerand is founded. It evolved from a village where crashlandings set the ground on fire. Ember-land became Emerand.. *A tribe founds the kingdom of Saeland. *The city of Alento is formed. *Aspaatal rebels. Khenzanel wins the war but is severely weakened. *The city of Sarukh begins its own empire in the southern continent. They fight with Khezanel. Khezanel barely wins. *A major famine wrecks Khezanel. Within a generation there are almost no scribes who can read the script of Khezanel. *Sarukh conquers Obodo from Khenzanel. *The King of Saeland invites a group of warriors called the guests or Gosts to help him in a war against the Alentonians. *The high emirate of Sarukh buys the Khenzanel Shah's dragons. 400 Ante Imperium: *Khenzanel falls apart due to internal upheaval following yet another succession crisis. **Aspaatal falls apart. Eventually the most powerful region in the north is a princedom Jhukana and the most powerful region in the south is a princedom called Bindu. The region between of minor princedoms is derogatorily remembered by history as the Baune *There is a coup in Emerand. Emerand is ruled by an Oligarchial council called the Directorate. The head of the Directorate is the Sumior Magistratus. *After several generations of loyal service the Gosts overthrow Saesland and drive the Saeslanders north. Forever after the Saes are called the Saeds. **While this revolution is bloody, it opens up trade between the Vjorns (and now Saeds) of the north and the Alentonians and other tribes of the south and central plains. This is regarded as the start of the Western Plains Renaissance when many western tribes formed princedoms. *The Vjons are unified under the Prince Koenraad. *The exiled Saeds are consolidated by Prince Nicolaas *Gunter the bold unifies the people of the Damp lands, called the Nasslanders. *The city of Alento gathers surrounding territory into a princedom of the same name. *Bindu is conquered by Sarukh. *Some Nassers go south and form the princedom of Karminrot. 300 Ante Imperium: *Emerand begins expanding. It takes control of the region that will eventually be called Austarkan. Subjugating the people of the Baune and, after a second war, the princedom of Jhukana. *The Ogers are finally reunified by Saakrut. They establish a great empire, conquering Karminrot, Nassland, Alento, and after a long bitter war, the Gosts. *A new king rises in Leistung. He is a commoner, but rises as a powerful General and is made ruler by his soldiers. He conquers vast swaths of the Nasser kingdom, Alento, and the Vjons. He is called Starken. *Sarukh conquers the Marah. *Starken fights the second Oger Empire and eventually conquers all their territory. For a brief time his empire stretches from the riverlands to the great plains, and even to Mauroland. *Starken establishes a loyal noble cast by intermarrying his successful generals and their families to the local nobility. These noble families became the backbone of power in those regions for many years. 200 Ante Imperium: *At the age of 78, Starken dies. For four years his empire is maintained by his eldest grandson Lear, but it soon falls apart when Lear retires to a monastery. *The Starken empire splits into twelve princedoms. *Emerand comes into conflict with Sarukh over trading routs. Sarukh conquers Austarkan in a war with Emerand. 100 Ante Imperium: *Emerand expands north into the Riverlands. They begin trade with the Waelanders and the Caerdelons. *The Caereldic empire is formed. It stretches from Ealdon to the highlands of Tuathnor. *The general Iulian becomes Sumor Magistratus. He is the first Sumior Magistratus who was half Iongem (the lower social class). 000 Surgen Imperium *The Emerandian general Iulian wins a war against the Sarukhian empire and founds the new Emerandian empire with himself as emperor. He takes the territory of proto-Austarkan. After his reign wealthy Iongem have equivalent rights to Errantem. *Emerand conquers the Riverlands. *Iulian is killed by his adopted heir Pyr. Pyr rules the Emerandian empire. *Iulian's top supporter, Le, goes to war with Pyr. *Le wins the civil war and starts the Leonic Dynasty 100 Surgen Imperium *The last Leonic emperess, Halia, dies. *The populist general Fang I starts a new dynasty. *Yan III forms an official alliance with the Caereldic Empire. *The Fang dynasty is ended when Way I dies from an infected wound and his son his killed before taking the throne. *The rich nobleman Junian establishes his dynasty. *The Saeds fight a war with the Vjons. 200 Surgen Imperium: *The Emerandian Empire is plagued by civil war. Junian's grandson Qane the bold fights Claus Flusius. Quane wins but is betrayed by a body guard named Young. Young rules for less than a month before being captured and forced to swear loyalty to the Noblewoman Min. Min rules for two years but constant rebellions threaten to tear the empire apart. The rebellions are put down by the General and Magician Hagonus. Hagonus betrays Min and claims the crown but she escapes and makes a deal with the wizards of Rainspark to kill Hagonus. With Hagonus dead Min claims the throne but is opposed by her daughter Min II. They fight a war but Min is assassinated by her treasurer Axel. Axel pays Min II's army to desert her and has Min II killed, but he runs out of money and can't pay his army, leading to the junior general Fritzyoung. Fritzyoung rules for a year but eventually his failing health due to a childhood illness convinces him to give up the throne to Min II's sister Jia I. *In 211 Jae establishes the New Directorate, a council meant to oversee the Emperor/Empress *Jae I dies. She is replaced by Eun. *231-235: A war occurs between the Wayland and the Caereldic Empire. The Waylander conquer and massacre the city of Dynas. The Caereldic emperor dies in battle and his empire splits apart. *236-238: In retaliation for the acts of the Waylander against Caereldica, the Emeranding empire invades West Wayland. This begins the Great Reaving. Emerandian soldiers are given full leave to pillage and plunder anything and anyone in the conquered areas with the express goal of depopulating the area. **The Waylander-taken city of Dynas is besieged and burned to the ground. The general Mikolag founds a new city in his own honor on the site of Dynas as a base of operations. It is called Mikolagia, though the name evolves to become Ikolagis. All soldiers involved in this campaign were given vast tracts of land in the Wayland as well as several Waylander slaves. To appease the urban poor and earn votes in the Directorate, a group of politicians created a program to give away tracts of land in the Wayland through a welfare program. Radical politicians distributed Waylander slaves in a similar way. The northern area was made a province (Gaurciya) 20 years later, and 10 years after that the southern area (Garuland) followed suit. **Mikolag was allowed to give a lot of land north of the river Garul to members of his clan the Rimskiy. In the early days they made up the largest percentage of the population, but they were eventually outnumbered by wealthy politicians and soldiers. A creole language formed merging high Emerandian with the Rimskiy language Yazyk. Some historians belive that Waylander slaves were the first adopters of this tongue since they were forbidden from speaking their own. This early creole is now called proto-Gaurlek. **The poorer Emerandians arriving from land grants mostly lived south of the river Garul. For a while they spoke mostly Low Emerandian. Proto-Gaurek was introduced to Garuland through trade of northern slaves. It didn't become prominent in the south until the two provinces were united years later as Garlinciya that Gaurek became normal in the south. *241: A child was born to displaced Waylander slaves named Cehsil. During his childhood he was bought and sold many times but he was taught how to read and write by his mother before they were separated. While a slave he learned the dying script of Jiēdì Nova. He was eventually sold to an administrator in Ailewu in the region of Obodos where he translated edicts into the local language. There he encountered a set of scripture believed to be associated with the monotheistic religion of Obodo. Unfortunately the book was undecipherable and the faith of Obodo was fractionalized. He recognized that the script the Books was related to the script of Jiēdì Nova. After several year he managed to translate the script which inspired him to run away start a religious movement. He recruit several followers in the name of the god Ahmn, the incarnated Yesu, and the One Soul. **270: Cehsil fled to the Basileate of Ganuwar, a semi-autonomous princedom in the province of Obodios. It was one of the only city states where slaves were free. This is where he started preaching and gathering his movement, all while working as a scribe fore local merchants. His message was especially well received by societal outcasts and slaves. He gained a reputation for honesty and ability to mediate disputes. **Several years later, Cehsil was forced to flee Ganuwar when the local Basileus, offended by his preaching let Emerandian slavers into the city. Cehsil and his closest followers fled the city and hid in the countryside. **279: Cehsil was able to return from exile when the Basileus of another polity called Birhayt invited him to work as an Imperial Arbitex (arbiter) in exchange for citizenship. ***281: Eventually the Basileus of Agbamume, Ikwenye was converted by Cehsil. Ikwenye freed all the slaves of Agbamume. The elite Citizens of the city wanted to keep their slaves. They rebelled against the Basileus and planned to execute him and turn Agbamume intro a traditional province. The royal palace was besieged by the private armies of the Citizens. However, Cehsil escaped and convinces many slaves of the city to fight against the Citizen's armies. Baius, the leader of the Citizens, sent word to the Legion in a nearby town asking for aid. The legion arrived but allied with Cehsil, their Captain having been converted by Sean, one of Cehsil's missioners. With the help of the legion Cehsil's forces took the city and Ikwenye's rule was restored. To honor the new freedom of slaves in Agbamume, it was renamed Onwe. ***The Emperor officially condemned Ikwenye and Cehsil, exiling them from the empire and offically declaring Onwe a rouge state. Ikwenye established the council of Pontiffs, consisting of Cehsil's 9 companions. Cehsil himself was made the High-Pontiff or Pontifect of the council. After a two years, Ikwenye stepped down and made Cehsil's role as Arbitex equivalent in power to the Basileus. Cehsil appointed Sean as the next Pontifect, but when Sean left on another missionary trek the Pontifect title passed to Pavos. ***After several years the Emperor died and a new one took the Emerandian throne. Cehsil traveled to Emerand with Gundrun (another follower and Pontiff). Unfortunately they were betrayed, imprisoned, and eventually executed. ****During the year and a day of Cehsil's imprisonment he wrote a multitude of poems and essays about faith. These would form the Primary Codex, the 33 names, and the Sayings. ****In the year 286 Chesil was captured and executed for sedition, but his movement lived on. *House Regen consolidates control of the Lakeland. 300 Surgen Imperium: *As Cehsilinism rose, it exacerbated conflict between the Emperor and the Directorate. A series of civil wars occurred throughout Emerand between those who wanted to centralize power with the emperor and those who wanted to centralize power with the Directorate. *In 304 there were six people declared emperor within the space of a single year. *The Saeds and the Vjons are united by the king Kenneth the Conqueror. *In 310 the series of wars were ended when Sainian I took the throne with the support of the Directorate. He was the first of the three good emperors. He reformed the military and conquered Tagia and Jiēdì Nova minor. He legalized Cehsilinism. He ruled for 15 years. *The Saeds begin expanding into the north. This causes a migration of a related group, the Aethes. *The next of the Good Emperors was Lius III, or Lius the Great. He was the first Cehsilin Emperor. Lius dealt with a currency scandal by ruling that Ealdon's coinage would be accepted in the empire. Lius also united Gaurland and Gaurciya into Gaurlynce. He gives it more autonomy, even letting the governor organize his own legions in return for the Governor being elected. The same deal is made with Austalia. He ruled for 18 years before being fatally injured after falling off a horse. *The last of the Good Emperors was Crisian. He made the legions more egalitarian, and took away some of the tax rights of the nobility. Although his realm was prosperous during his 13 year rule, the nobility were disenfranchised and started a rebellion. Crisian was a great politician (he delayed the rebellion fairly well) but military matters were not his strong suit. He was killed in 356. Gaurlynce secedes. *The Rebelling nobles did not control the legions (thanks to the reforms of Sainian) but after disbanding the directorate they used their wealth and the plundered treasury to fund mercenaries to maintain control. By 363 the treasury was all but empty, each province was instructed to tend to their own armies and there was only a very small central force to keep them united. This situation, called the Years of the Glass Throne, lasted until 375 when a rouge politician named Pontius conquered the ogers and used them as an army to conquer the Empire. This began the 20 years reign of the Oger King: a time of chaos and magic, a time of monsters and heroes. **Pontius raised the Oger army by first training and being recognized as an Oger warrior in one of the prominent blood-circles (clan system) then leading the warrior ogers in a coup against the Priestly ruling caste. He took the Obsidian throne of Emerand but his subjects called him the Carrion King because of the apocryphal ritual in which he hunted and ate a human peasant in order to become an honorary Oger. **The Empire was still rather decentralized, but Imperial taxes were increased and the Ogers required a large number of humans each year as cattle. *398: The Empire falls when Aerton the Sword defeats the Oger army at the Battle of Greenfire. 400 Surgen Imperium * 500 Surgen Imperium: